RWBY Drabbles
by SaltyPancake
Summary: This is a prequel to "A Halloween Treat." So if you'd like to read that just hop on over and take a look! This story can be read without reading the original story. This will be a Drabble based story where each chapter is something different that wasn't in the original story. Have fun and remember, reviews inspire! Rated T for possible language.
1. How It Began

**Hey guys! So this was suggested to me by a lovely reader of "A Halloween Treat" I'm sorry I can't remember your name but thank you for the suggestion. This story is going to be a Drabble story. Each chapter will be something that wasn't featured in the original story. Starting with this chapter of how Blake and Adam broke up. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It, for some reason, irritated Yang to see Blake and Adam together. She could admit that in all the years that she and Blake have been friends that she may have developed some feelings. But she's been fully convinced Blake would never feel the same way. Yang would see them at school and they looked like the perfect couple, and it took everything in her to put her jealousy aside. Adam knew of Yang's crush on Blake. She wasn't sure how he knew but he did. He often times would come to the blond after catching her staring at Blake too long or too many times in the day and tell her that she needed to get over it. He would tell her that Blake was his and could never feel the same towards Yang as she did towards Blake. He always told her these things with a smug look on his face and she would clench her fists to try not to punch him.

Today happened to be a day that she had been caught staring and Adam had gave her the talk before walking off and making a show of what he had at arms reach. As Yang slammed her fist into her locker, her little sister Ruby, came to her with a sigh. "I get it Yang. You don't think she'd feel the same way but maybe you should just tell her."

"Are you insane Ruby?!" Yang immediately felt bad raising her voice and took a few deep breaths before looking at Ruby again. "I'm sorry Sis. It's just, she's my best friend, and I don't want to ruin that. And Adam is so damn smug about it." She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

Ruby smiled sweetly at her older sister. "I don't think it'd ruin your friendship. Blake is a very understanding girl. I'm sure she wouldn't let your friendship get ruined."

Yang looked at Ruby as she was distracted with getting books for classes. She was two years younger and bumped up two grades but Yang could see why. Her little sister was very intelligent and observant. "Thanks sis. I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell her yet though."

Ruby nodded and shrugged. "Ok. I'm not going to try and force you to do anything." She grabbed her last book and close her locker. "To class?"

Yang chuckled and nodded. "To class."

* * *

"Adam please!" Yang heard as she was walking down the hall about a month later. She was about to round the corner when she heard her best friend's voice. Her and the two arguing were the only ones left in the hall at the end of the day so she stayed to listen.

"Please what Blake? Why are you doing this?" Adam said to Blake.

"Don't act like I'm the bad guy here Adam. You're not the man I knew when we started dating." Blake sounded distraught and like she really wanted him to leave her alone.

"And who was that man Blake?"

"You know who you were. You were nice and caring and you cared about our rights. You wanted equality, the same as all of us. But now all you want is revenge." Blake sounded almost disgusted with what she was saying about what Adam wanted now. Yang had no idea what rights and equality she was talking about but she peeked around the corner just to make sure Adam wasn't hurting Blake.

Adam reached out and quickly untied the bow on Blake's head revealing her Faunus ears. "Im the only one here that understands you Blake. Who will accept you and love you."

Yang quickly went back to hiding as she hid a gasp from the two fighting lovers. "That isn't true Adam." She mumbled trying to take the bow back from him.

He held it just out of her reach and shook his head at her. "It is Blake. You don't need to leave me. You can change how you act too."

"I don't want to Adam!" Blake exclaimed before shoving him. She seemed to have realized her mistake soon after but instead of Adam getting angry he spotted Yang watching and threw Blake's bow on the ground before walking off.

As soon as Adam was gone Yang quickly went to Blake who look distraught over the fact that Yang now knew she was a Faunus. Yang leaned down and picked up her bow. "Here." She gave Blake a gentle smile.

Blake took it and quickly tied it back up to hide her ears again. "Thanks. But you don't need to pretend to be nice to me now that you know. I understand."

Yang shook her head and pulled Blake into a tight hug. "I'm not bothered by it Blake. In fact. They suit you. Now let's go out for some comfort food." And before Blake could protest, Yang had her out the doors and to her motorcycle. "Here take my helmet."

"Yang you don't need to get injured because of me." Blake tried to say.

"Don't be silly. I'll be fine." She got on the bike and started it up. "Lets go." Blake smiled and sighed before putting the helmet on and getting on the bike. Maybe she didn't need food for comfort but she was sure to have a good time with Yang.

* * *

 **So how did I do? This was a very short chapter and I apologize for that. I was up all night and started writing this around 6am and my eyes would not stay open so I'm so sorry for any mistakes. These chapters will be Drabbles so I'm not sure how long or short they will be. And as always reviews are welcome and appreciated. Kisses xo**


	2. BumbleBee

**Here's the second installment of this story. I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait. I wasn't sure how to do this chapter and then I got sick, which I still am, but I wanted to get this too you guys. I hope I did BumbleBee justice and that you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it's short but this is a story of drabbles so most likely the chapters won't be very long. Read and enjoy.**

 **_RWBY_**

BumbleBee

"So have you told her yet?" Ruby came up behind Yang as she stared at Blake down the hall.

Yang jumped slightly and turned to Ruby. "Damn it Ruby. You scared me." Yang sighed and shook her head as she went back to putting books in her locker. "No I haven't. She and Adam just broke up 2 months ago Ruby. I don't need to add another thing for her to be upset over."

Ruby giggled and rolled her eyes looking down the hall at Blake. "Yang she obviously isn't distraught over their breakup." She shrugs and turns back to her sister. "Yang, it isn't going to upset her."

"You don't know that Ruby. Besides I don't even know where to start to tell her." Yang grumbled.

Ruby smiled and perked up. "I can help! I'll have a plan set tomorrow." And with that Ruby dashed off.

"Ruby!" Yang said but she was already gone. Yang sighed and shook her head. 'Damn her and her speed.' Yang thought to herself before closing her locker and walking off to class.

 **_RWBY_**

"I got it!" Ruby plopped down on Yang's bed as Yang was studying.

"Got what?" Yang seemed a bit irritated but just moved her work away from Ruby so it didn't get destroyed.

"How you should tell Blake duh!" Ruby held up a big binder and Yang glared.

"Is that my binder?" Yang completely ignored the fact that Ruby was talking about the plan. Yang actually forgot Ruby had said she'd have a plan today. To be honest, Yang expected to hear all about it at school. Not three hours after they got home.

"That's not what this is about." Ruby said and opened the binder to show Yang the plan.

Yang sighed and let it go, the binder wasn't that big of a deal. She put her study things away and went over the plan with Ruby.

 **_Rwby_**

"I don't know if I can do it Ruby." Yang sighed as she talked with Ruby at lunch the next day.

"You can Yang." Ruby insisted as they sat at their table.

"Yang can do anything." Blake says as she sits with them.

Yang chuckled lightly and blushed. "That's not entirely true."

Blake raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Maybe to you. So what're we talking about?"

"Oh! Well Yang is worried that she can't tell-" Ruby starts but Yang soon cuts her off.

Yang chuckled and shrugged. "Don't listen to her."

Ruby pouted but didn't try again as she started to eat but she kept nudging Yang, prompting her to tell Blake already. "Well I'll be back." Ruby stands with her tray and goes to dump it giving Yang a stern look.

Yang looked over at Blake after Ruby left and sighed because taking a deep breath. The two of them had decided to go a different route for Yang to tell Blake. "Blake?"

"Hm?" Blake hummed as she swallowed her food. "Yeah?"

"Remember um when I told you, back after you and Adam split up, that I'd always be here for you?" Yang cleared her throat as she spoke.

Blake nodded and smiled. "Yeah. That was really nice of you. And I really appreciate it. You're a great friend."

Yang smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah friend." She chuckles a bit and looks away.

"What's wrong Yang?" Blake looks at her concerned as she stops eating.

Yang sighs and nibbles on her bottom lip before looking at Blake. "I like you Blake. More than just as friends. I mean I love being friends with you but I-I want to be more. But I don't want to ruin our friendship. It's ok if you don't like me back. I understand." Yang looks away again.

Blake smiles softly as she listens to Yang. She shakes her head and leans off, gently bringing Yang's head up by the chin to look at her again. "Yang." She smiles as Yang looks up at her. "I'm glad you told me. I-I'm not upset with you. In fact over the years, I may have developed a crush on you too."

Yang's eyes light up and she smiles at Blake. "Really?" She says hopefully.

Blake nods and gives a chuckle. "Really Yang."

Yang quickly stands and walks around the table to hug Blake tightly, even giving her a soft kiss with a blush. "So, you'll be my girlfriend?"

Blake nods as Ruby comes back. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend Yang."

Ruby squeals softly in excitement as she claps her hands. "Yes! BumbleBee is happening!"

Yang rolls her eyes as Blake looks her questioningly. "BumbleBee?"

"It's her ship name for us." Yang mumbles.

Ruby giggles and nods. "Yup! Now let's get to class lovebirds." She says before they walk off to class, Ruby immediately announcing that BumbleBee is now together as they sit with their friends.

Yang sighs and shakes her head and Blake chuckles. "She's Just excited. Let her have her fun."

Yang nods. "You're right." She smiles at Blake as Professor Port begins to speak.

 **_RWBY_**

 **Again, I am sorry for the long wait and the shortness of the chapter. This also wasn't my best work. Thanks for reading and sticking around. Not sure what the next chapter will be but once I figure it out I'll get it to you guys**


End file.
